


Immunity

by M1stakel0ve



Series: SBI Zombie AU [8]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adoptive Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Baby Floris | Fundy, Everyone Needs A Hug, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Gen, Good Friend Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Memory Loss, Mentioned Awesamdude, Mentioned Zak Ahmed, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Phil Watson-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Deserves Better, Ranboo Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot is Floris | Fundy's Parent, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1stakel0ve/pseuds/M1stakel0ve
Summary: {ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE AU}Ranboo can’t remember, and sometimes he wishes he could forget the times he could remember.Philza Minecraft lives another day.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Ranboo, Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: SBI Zombie AU [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073210
Comments: 23
Kudos: 521





	Immunity

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS FOR MENTIONED CHILD ABUSE AND SCARS! (Not self harm, but still putting a Tw!)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and it gives you a little bit of an explaination as to how Philza Minecraft lived.  
> Read end notes for more explaination on the differences between Phil’s immunity and Ranboo and Tubbo’s!

Ranboo didn’t have a lot of memories, which apparently was not as normal as he first assumed.  
The most he remembered was that he was scared of needles and the colour white, both of those sent him into terrible fits of panic attacks, he also remembered the kind girl that helped him get out of the scary place.  
He didn’t remember the girl’s face, only that she was really nice and had a soft voice. He knew there was two other kids that escaped with him, the kid was named Purpled. The other one he wasn’t sure of. Maybe Crumb?... He didn’t know.

But again, he couldn’t remember their faces. 

They were only together a short while, afterall. Two months? Three? He couldn’t remember.  
So so stupid that he couldn’t remember.  
His memory was so messed up, yet he didn’t know why, and he wasn’t sure if he’d ever find out why. It was so cruel.  
He was at a safe haven for a while, until that also went to shit.

Then, THEY found him.  
It was on his thirteenth birthday, actually. He remembered his birthday atleast, he kept a book with him, counting off the days, just to keep track.

It was a group of people, he was starving and scared, walking amongst the zombies as if it didn’t mean a thing— Which Ranboo didn’t know it was actually a big deal? He was able to walk through them his whole life, walk with them even!  
They never paid any attention to him, they were good listeners too.  
Well, he knew they weren’t listening really but he liked to pretend!

The group of people were so happy to find him, Ranboo thought he was finally safe.  
That all went to shit when they brought him to their community.  
It seemed like such a nice place, everyone rushing to stare at him in what he thought was excitement.  
That was until people started panicking, backing away and the leader yelled for them to ‘put him with the others.’

Ranboo, of course, was terrified and tried to get out. Going as far as to bite one of their arms.  
How was he supposed to know they would later turn due to that bite?

He was thrown into a basement, quite literally. Hitting every step on the way down, crying out in pain, letting a scared sob escape his body.  
It was only when a woman’s voice piped up was when he realised he wasn’t alone.

“LEAVE HIM ALONE! YOU’RE ALL MONSTERS— HE’S JUST A KID!” The woman snapped, her eyes narrowed in rage, threatening them with just her gaze.  
The men paid her no attention, instead turning to Ranboo.  
They told him some stuff about how he was special and they needed him to save the world, but the details were blurry the more he tried to think on it. 

They beat the everloving shit out of him when their friend died thanks to his bite. It wasn’t like he knew his bite was infectious? He didn’t even know how he was immune, he didn’t remember! He tried to tell them that, he tried to say sorry, he did try, he really did.  
But they didn’t listen. They never did.  
It was the first time of many beatings, and the first time of many people putting him through random shitty tests, that made absolutely no sense.

Why him?

He didn’t know why they were doing this, it was so unfair...

Ranboo soon found out the woman’s name was Sally. She had a kind smile, a baby too, he noticed. The baby was only young, perhaps two or three? Sally admitted shyly that she couldn’t remember.  
When Ranboo asked her why she was also in the cells, she just stared at him.

“You don’t know?”

He told her that his memory was bad, that he didn’t remember most of the things that happened in his life.  
She told him that he was immune to a horrible disease, and that there were people here basically keeping them as slaves in hopes that scientists would try and find the immunes and save the world. So they could be heroes.  
Ranboo didn’t understand, but he nodded anyway, pretending he got it.

The treatment of him and Sally was awful. He’d be forced to clean, tend to the crops, make sure everything was good otherwise he’d be kicked the shit out of, sent to the medic to make sure he wouldn’t die, and then put back in the pitch black basement.  
He didn’t like white.  
But now he didn’t like black.

Sally got the worst of it, he thought. The girl was so quiet, sad. Occasionally speaking about a boy she was in love with, that she met when she was eleven. When the apocalypse had began, she went to his house and found he was gone.  
His name was apparently Wilbur, and the baby in Sally’s arms was his.  
The girl had tried so hard to find him, she ended up getting herself bit. She told him that she had been put through hell and back before the apocalypse, but didn’t explain more.  
Instead, telling him that she knew she wouldn’t turn. So she wasn’t worried, she didn’t realise it was that big of a deal.

The same thing that happened to Ranboo happened to Sally, and now here she was, taking care of a baby in a pitch black basement.

There were soft moments, where his nightmares would wake him up, panting and gasping for breath. Sally bringing him into his lap, running her fingers through his hair, singing a lovely song she called ‘La Jolla’, that someone she loved had written.  
Her baby, Fundy, would lovingly grab at his hands and face, babbling nonsense and grinning.  
There was something so comforting about the both of them, that in those moments he only felt safe, distantly remembering a kid that he used to cuddle when he was younger.

When the world was scary and dark...

When Ranboo was fourteen, Sally and the baby Fundy disappeared.

He forgot who her past lover was, forgot her face, forgot her baby. When he realised he had forgotten, he cried.  
He cried harder than he had in... Well, he couldn’t remember crying.

Why was it so hard to remember? Why couldn’t he just remember things!? It wasn’t normal— this wasn’t normal, how was it fair? The bullies, he called them, even began calling him memory boy. Mocking him for his problems.  
He just wanted to be normal. Why couldn’t he be normal?

Ranboo escaped what seemed to be hell when he was sixteen.  
After they kicked him into the basement, they seemed to have forgotten to lock the door.

He wasn’t going to leave at first. He didn’t think it would be worth it, besides, he can’t remember what the place looked like, how was he going to get out?  
But he thought hard, desperately.  
Remembering Sally telling him to always follow his gut.

So he bolted.  
He ignored the pain in his ribs and ran up the stairs, escaping the empty building, throwing open the doors to the outside world.  
Now he knew why someone didn’t lock the door. He watched in silence as zombies tore apart and attacked people, listening to their screams.  
He couldn’t care, he didn’t want to care. But it was so scary listening to their screams. Ranboo knew this wasn’t something he’d forget about— which sucked because this is one of those memories he’d much rather forget.

Ranboo grabbed clothes off of a washing line, pulling on some cargo pants that were too baggy on him, grabbing a camo jacket and he ran, pretending not to feel shards of glass and stones digging into his shoeless feet.  
He hated running, he hated being stuck in some stupid basement more though.  
The people were yelling after him, telling him he could run but he could never hide, that he better remember their faces.

Unfortunately, they were the only faces he could remember.

He ran and ran, realising that the zombies were now not as calm as they used to be. He didn’t know why that was, maybe it was because he spent too long with people, maybe it was because he was being too loud, a sobbing crying mess.  
The teenager couldn’t help it though, he was absolutely terrified.  
All alone again, not knowing how the world was, not remembering pretty much ANYTHING but the fact that people were going to be after him?

He was shit scared, and he didn’t know what to do.  
Ranboo clutched his book close to his chest, the one thing they let him keep, opening it up to a random page and writing shakily ‘Find Fundy and Sally.’  
That would be his goal. He didn’t remember her.  
But he’d try his darn best!

But first he had to survive.

Philza for sure thought he was dead as the zombies surrounding him, listening to his sons terrified screaming. It hurt his heart, feeling his own tears beginning to escape, falling past his chin as he grit his teeth, using his arm to block the zombie, not caring as it bites into his flesh.  
After all, he was already bitten. What more could it do? He was already on death’s doorstep.  
He fumbled with his gun, trying to get it out, cursing as it slipped out of his grip, sliding on the floor.

This was it, he panicked. This was it.

He was screwed.

The zombies filled the room, and he let out a pained yell as the zombie bit his arm one more time, kicking it back with as much strength as he possibly could, scanning the room.  
There was no other escape, and it’s not like he could escape anyway.  
Was there even a point? Was there a point in getting out of this mess?  
He didn’t know.

All he knew was this his sons were safe, and that’s all he wanted. His sons were safe and alive, Techno and Wilbur would protect them.

He accepted his fate, he suddenly decided, waiting—  
And then Philza thought he was hallucinating when he saw the outline of a person appear in the door way, holding up a gun, their eyes wide in horror and their mouth moving.  
They pulled the trigger, and the world went dark.

When he finally awoke, he was in the most comfiest bed he had been in since... Well probably since before the apocalypse had began. It was so comfortable that Philza had almost fallen back asleep, but was immediately alert when he realised that he was not alone,  
A boy was sat in a chair right by his beside, fidgeting with his sleeves and mumbling quietly to himself, not seeming to have noticed Philza awake.  
He seemed lost in his thoughts, repeating something.

He was tall and lanky, he sort of reminded him of Tommy in that sense, a black and white mask covering the lower half of his face. Steampunk looking goggles on the top of his head and he wore a very complicating mismatched outfit that if it were back in the normal days he would totally get picked on by other kids his age for wearing.  
The kid seemed to realise he was being stared at, his attention turning to Philza before screeching in surprise and jumping out of the chair.

“OH— SORRY! SORRY YOU— YOU SCARED ME A LITTLE—“ His voice was MUCH deeper than he was expecting it to be, so he was already very caught off guard.  
The poor boy spun around, shaking pulling his goggles on and retreating to the door, opening it just in time for a woman to appear.

She had extraordinary curly white hair, and looked like one tough cookie. She was tiny compared to the boy though, her gaze landing on Philza and instantly beaming.  
“He’s alive! What a shocker!”

Philza sat there for hours, listening to them explain what had happened.  
The woman’s name was Puffy, she was the leader of a small ragtag group, they found Philza about two or three weeks ago and he had been in and out of consciousness since.  
His arm had to be amputated, but other than that, he was healing very well. He’d just need to be on bed rest for a bit longer, Puffy said.  
Ranboo, he found out the boys name, had found him in the building and managed to get him out of there. Not without getting bit a few times.

Philza panicked at first, horrified that some young kid would put himself in danger just to save him. Until he realise how much time had passed, furrowing his brows.

“You... Got bit, yet you’re still here?”

His voice was hoarse, probably due to the fact he hadn’t used it in weeks, and the last time he did he was busy yelling in pain. He was definitely sure the amputation didn’t go down well with himself either.

“So are you,” Ranboo points out, shrugging his shoulders slightly “I’m— I’m immune- I think.”

Puffy slaps on a smile “The kid has memory issues, don’t mind him. Can’t even remember what he had for lunch yesterday!”

The kid looked insulted “I can too! It’s in my memory book,” he stated proudly, hugging a book to his chest.

“Anyway, yes. Ranboo is immune, and by the looks of things, so are you. Did you know that?” The woman quizzes him, crossing her legs and leaning back in the chair “You, Ranboo and some other kid are the only immune’s we’ve come across, and my group has been wandering since this crap— Oops— since this stuff happened.”

Philza definitely did not know, so he shook his head, his gaze lowering to where his arm used to be. He was so sure he was dead, so sure that in that moment, that was it for him.  
But here he was. Alive and breathing, and... And away from his sons.

“My— My sons. There were boys outside the building, when you found me— were they still there?” Philza asked quickly.

Puffy glanced up to Ranboo, whom immediately began searching through his book, looking for a certain something, stopping and reading through some pages.  
“Yep! Yep uh— says here there was four guys and one of them was screaming a lot. They had to run because they were getting surrounded by the dead ones, but they were alive when I saw them. Sam had to get me and you out of there so I couldn’t find them...”

He froze, paling “I-... I need to find my sons—“

“Nuh uh, not that fast, old man,” The woman jumped to her feet, gently pressing her hand against his chest, laying him back down “You need to rest. By what Sam has told me, your sons seemed to be able to take care of themselves. How are you gonna find them if the minute you walk out that door, you pass out from exhaustion, Hm?”

“My boys, Bad and Antfrost, they can go searching for a bit. They need to do a run anyway, so I’ll tell them to keep an eye out for your sons. Mind telling me a bit about them?” 

Puffy was kind. Genuine too, she always had such a soft reassuring smile on her face, and as Philza told her about his kids, she told him about her family.  
She had Skeppy and Bad, who were very close friends and possibly more, they were both her best friends. Then there was Sam, Antfrost and Velvet.  
They were all friends before the apocalypse, but they found each other within the first two years and hadn’t separated since.  
When Philza told Puffy about his children, how they weren’t biologically his but they may as well be, she almost cried. She promised him that he’d find them, and he told her he knew.

Because he would.

He made it his goal that he found find them. His boys needed him, and honestly? He needed his boys too. He felt so lost without them, he felt sick. Like he needed to hold them and protect them from this shithole of a world.  
Philza couldn’t help but notice the way Ranboo froze when Tubbo’s name was mentioned, the way he immediately opened his book and began writing.

Puffy brushed it off as ‘he likes to remember conversations.’

But he wasn’t sure that was it.

A month passed, Philza was ready to go.  
He had given Puffy a hug, told them all to stay safe and they had given him some supplies to help keep him going.  
He was originally going to stay longer, but he was getting stressed. The longer Philza was there feeling sorry for himself, the longer his kids were alone in the world, and he couldn’t allow that.  
He had this badass prosthetic now, thanks to Sam, whom was kind enough to let him keep it, telling him how to keep it safe and how to make sure he doesn’t break it. Even as to go as far as showing him how to fix it if something happened to it.

Honestly, he didn’t want to leave these people. But his family came first.  
So he made his way out of their home, beginning his journey.  
To where, exactly? He wasn’t sure. But his first bets was to go to where he told them they should head off when he was gone.  
It was the safest place he had heard of, he just hoped it was true.  
His journey didn’t matter as long as he got back to them in the end.

Hours passed, finding himself inside a house, watching through the curtains as zombies dragged themselves down the streets.  
It was too dark to keep on walking, dangerous. He couldn’t risk it, not with being alone. If he were still with his boys, he could make it through easy. But now he had to be much safer, there was nobody to watch his back.

It was weird.

Not having Tommy and Wilbur bickering, the blond yelling so loud he swore they were going to get eaten for just existing.  
He missed Techno’s monotone voice droning on about things Philza didn’t really know about, but enjoyed hearing nonetheless.  
God, he missed Tubbo’s excitement and happy yapping, how the two youngest stuck together like glue.  
Philza was so fucking homesick.

There was a crash from another room in the house, and Philza paused briefly, lowering the bottle of water he had tilted up to his mouth, carefully putting it down. He snatched up his hatchet, taking a look at it before silently making his way into the room.  
There stood a figure, shushing something, crouching down.

“No- Enderchest come on, please! I don’t wanna scare him—“

“What are you doing?” Philza spoke up stiffly, making his voice sound a lot darker than usual, watching as the figure jumped out of his skin, throwing himself away and letting out a short gasp, cradling a cat to his chest—

“Ranboo?” Philza suddenly realised, lowering the hatchet and furrowing his brows in confusion, taking a moment to close the window and curtains, before giving the boy his full attention “Mate, what are you doing here? Does Puffy know you left? It’s so dangerous out there—“

“I mean, I don’t have to worry about being bit,” Ranboo mumbled under his breath, but let out a shaky breath, refusing to meet Philza’s eyes “Puffy knows I left— I- I don’t lie to her... I had questions and I didn’t want you to just disappear. I had to ask them before I— I forgot.”

Of course, Phil could not turn down the boy and tell him to go back home. The kid looked a tight mess, teary eyed and fidgeting. His fatherly instincts kicked in, deciding that they would talk about bringing him home in the morning.  
Crouching down infront of Ranboo, he gently brushed his hair back.

“Are you hungry, mate?” He smiled.

“I... I wanted to ask a question about your son...” Ranboo spoke up after a while, picking at his soup, occasionally glancing up to meet Phil’s eyes, but looking away whenever he realised they were making eye contact.

Philza nodded “Mhm, go ahead. This is going to be about Tubbo, right?”

Ranboo jolted “Huh? How— how did you know?”

“Fatherly instincts. You froze when I said his name the first time I spoke about him, opened up your uh— little book you got there. I saw your doodles too a couple of times. Looks exactly like my boy,” he said proudly.  
God did he miss his little bee boy.

Ranboo hugged his book a little tighter, gently petting Enderchest, who was his pet cat Philza discovered. They were a very chill cat, and Phil was still surprised it was alive.  
The kid took a shaky breath, adjusting his goggles “Well... I-I remember him. But— But I sort of don’t at the same time? We were friends! When we were kids, but uh— I can’t really remember much... He used to sing to me when I was scared, I do know that much. That we both didn’t like the white rooms.”

The blond man narrowed his eyes, confusion in his words “The white rooms?”

Ranboo’s face dropped “Oh. You don’t know anything about it either.”

“I found Tubbo in a hospital, with Tommy. Do you have any memories of the other boy? Tommy? He’s blond, very loud and excitable... Threatens to stab people a lot?”

The kid shook his head, his whole mood dropping. The cat seemed to sense the change, climbing into his lap and curling up, beginning to purr as he raised a shaky hand, running it through her fluffy black fur, lifting his goggles to wipe at his mismatched eyes. Philza hadn’t realised that the kid had started crying, tugging at his heart strings even more.  
God, he needed to stop adopting kids with issues.

“I— I want to know about my past. Why I’m— I’m so scared of the white room, why I... Why I miss Tubbo so much, and— and I want to find Sally and Fundy too.”

“Sally?”

The kid sighed sadly “Um, yeah... Sally... I think she was a friend of mine. I remember her being with me in the dark room. I don’t like the light room or the dark room. They were both scary, except I remember the dark room more than the light room,”  
He explained, his voice shaky as he spoke.

“She was nice to me, everyone else wasn’t... Puffy said that the people who kept me in the dark room were bad, that they only used me because I was immune... They treated me like a slave. I don’t remember much, but I definitely remember how much it hurt.”

Oh god, Phil was seeing red. If anyone had ever mistreated Tommy or Wilbur, Tubbo or Techno, he’d spare no mercy, killing them without hesitation.  
Even now, thinking about anyone hurting them made his blood boil. How could anyone hurt such a kind boy?  
A young one at that?! He was only sixteen. He was probably younger when he went through that torment...

“She disappeared one day, with her baby too. I— I don’t know where. I think I want to find her though, but if I wanna start getting my memories back, I gotta start where I first remember, with Tubbo,” Ranboo shrugs.

Phil paused a moment “... You’re asking to join me?”

Ranboo nodded “Yes please. I— I can fend for myself! I know how to fight, I’m very good at avoiding the zombies too. Bites aren’t that big of a deal for me anymore. I get a bit sick still but they really aren’t that bad!”

“You get a bit sick still?”

“Oh— yeah for sure! It sucks, actually. Immunity is cool and all but it’s not like we’re fully immune... Puffy explained it as we’re very similar to them. Had no idea that when I bite people they can turn too,” he laughed nervously “If you get bit, if you’re immune, you can still get sick... Just you don’t turn or die. Well, unless your fever and stuff isn’t tended to. Then you’ll definitely die, oh boy.”

Phil stared at him for a while, confused more than anything. Immunity was still so... different and weird for him. Spending his whole time in this apocalypse terrified of being bitten and leaving his boys behind, only to find out he didn’t have to worry in the first place.  
How was he even immune? Was that just something that happened?

“How... How are you immune, Ranboo?” 

Ranboo stiffened, going straight back to petting Enderchest, who lifted their head up to brush against his fingers, “I... I’m not sure. But I have a lot of scars, Puffy said I’m a labrat. I don’t really get what she meant, but I guess that’s how.”  
He motioned to his arm, pulling up his sleeves to expose all the faded scars. All of them were different sizes and different variations of faded.  
This poor fucking kid.

Philza wasn’t sure how much he would be able to help the kid. After all, he had to get back to his own sons, he had to make sure they were safe and alive.  
But Ranboo also needed someone, because Phil wasn’t sure if the boy was stupid enough to go off on his own.  
Of course, he could bring Ranboo with him to go and find his boys, then they’d locate his friend Sally and try and figure out what memories Ranboo couldn’t remember.  
It seemed to be a lot that he couldn’t think of, which worried Phil.  
Did he have a family? Was he and Tubbo related? He didn’t see any similarities, although the boy was wearing a mask so he guessed they could be related?

He really didn’t think so though.  
There was something missing— well. A lot missing.

Phil sighed, “I’ll help you, but our first plan of action is to find my boys. If anyone can help you, I know us working together will be great. Wilbur is all up for discovering mysteries, and I’m sure meeting Tubbo again may open up some memories!”

Ranboo brightened up, sniffling as he used his sleeve to wipe his teary face “Really? Thank— thank you, Phil! I-I can’t say thank you enough, wow, I really thought you’d say no! Thank you, Philza...”

Phil smiled softly, eating a spoonful of soup “Of course, mate. You’re too young to be alone in this world. Are you okay with leaving Puffy and the others behind?”

“I wasn’t with them long, but they’re very nice and kind! But... But I want to find out about myself. Puffy understands, they all do,” he couldn’t see the smile, but he could definitely hear it in the boys voice.

He reminded him a lot of Technoblade mixed with Tommy. The monotone voice but the slight chaoticness was a perfect mix of the two, and for some reason, it was so comforting to him.  
The kid had issues, but maybe he could help him. Maybe he could help save another kid, shield him from the scariness of this chaos.

“You best get some rest, Ranboo. We got a busy day ahead of us, son.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading!  
> Philza’s type of immunity is different compared to Tubbo and Ranboo’s considering the two boys were literally used as lab rats.  
> Philza is completely immune, he won’t get sick even if he gets bit.   
> While Tubbo and Ranboo will still suffer the fever and sickness, but their immunity builds up the more it happens. They can’t become a zombie, even if they died from the fever. Their bite does however infect others.  
> Tubbo doesn’t know this, Ranboo does.
> 
> I really hoped you enjoyed this writing! <3


End file.
